


closet confessions

by patroclustic



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Hurt Johnny Storm, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclustic/pseuds/patroclustic
Summary: the problem wasn’t the who behind who he had been dating. not necessarily. the problem was everything attached to that.orjohnny finds out that his boyfriend is also the man he’s been friends with for years prior to dating. it takes time to process, even more time to handle, and an unspecified amount of time to forgive.(spideytorch week 2019)





	1. identity porn

the problem wasn’t the  _ who  _ behind who he had been dating. not necessarily. the problem was everything attached to that. 

the problem was that johnny had a relationship going with both sides of peter. a boyfriend in one and a best friend in the other. a best friend who he came to about everything peter related and a boyfriend who heard everything about spidey. 

a man who has been his best friend for years and decided not to tell him when they met outside of the suit. something that was kind of important when they began dating!

finding the suit in the back of the closet had johnnys stomach turning. lied to. that’s what his head told him. peter knew him and pretended he didn’t from the start, still went along with the wooing and everything. 

as soon as johnny heard the front door of their shared apartment opening, he moved quick. the suit was shoved back in its place and before peter could even say his name in greeting, johnny was flaming on and leaving through the window. 

johnny needed to think. 


	2. hurt/comfort

three hours were spent on top of the statue with a head in his hands. if he cried a little bit, well, only he had to know. surely the wet tracks on his cheeks didn’t reveal anything. right? 

three hours and then there was a sound of steps beside him. an uninvited pair of feet that johnny really didn’t want to deal with right now. boyfriend or super friend or any other person peter might secretly be. 

“thought i saw a light on up here. where’s my invitation?” the jokes didn’t mask the slight concern in spider-man’s was —  _peter’s_ \- voice. 

“ find your own national monument to hang on. i called dibs.”

“ _we_ called dibs. ”

“ _i_ called dibs.”

“whatever helps you get your needed beauty rest at night, sparky.” no response. that must have somehow encouraged peter to go on. “so... something going on? should i have brought comfort food?”

“nothing is going on. i’m fine and definitely don’t need _you_ up here. aren’t there some criminals for you to throw your terrible quips at?”

johnny might be a brat right now, but hey. he deserved it. every other night he was a brat, well, ignore all of those times. 

right now, he needed to think. about his boyfriend. having said boyfriend here but not really only clouded his already jumbled thoughts. 

“i’d rather banter with you. we... we don’t have to talk about it. but the city is quiet for now and until i get some sort of buzz, i think i’m gonna stick around.”

before johnny had a chance to protest, spider-man was slipping right beside him, shoulders and thighs pressed right next to each other. an admittedly comforting hand pressed on his knee and god, okay. okay, he would give in. 

he wouldn’t talk, but he could give in. it felt nice. comfort from the person he was upset with didn’t have to be turned down. 

silently, johnny leaned against peter, heaving a large sigh. 

he could deal with his woes later. 

**Author's Note:**

> i get bored writing easily, but i’m always passionate for a short moment! hence my short style of writing. i just wanted to put something out for spideytorch week :)


End file.
